


His ego is so visible; I can almost watch it grow.

by nimalim



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimalim/pseuds/nimalim
Summary: A short fluff piece based off a prompt.it's a short piece as it was my first attempt at writing after many years!





	His ego is so visible; I can almost watch it grow.

“Oh my god, Jeff made a twenty-foot dive! Is that even safe?”  
Natalie replied with a huff “of course he did, he always has to one-up everyone.’  
She got up to leave, the subject of the younger Hardy already getting under her skin.  
“What’s your problem with him? You seem to have such a strong dislike for someone you hardly know.” She paused at the door and turned to face her friend.  
“I don’t even have to know him, His ego is so visible; I can almost watch it grow. No one can outdo the amazing Jeff Hardy.” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“Is that right?” The southern accent made her heart drop; She swallowed trying to bring moisture back to her mouth and attempted to regain her composure. She turned on the spot and as she expected, the enigma himself stood there smirking at her frame. The frustration took hold of her again. She answered a monotonous “Completely” as she pushed past to leave the room.  
A smile dangled on the corner of his lips, “Ya’know envy isn’t a cute look on ya darling!”


End file.
